


Comme un chateau de cartes

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Memories, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Albus est mort. Minerva cherche comment se battre sans son ami pour placer les pions sur l'échiquier de la guerre. Le dernier message qu'il lui laisse pourra-t-il l'aider ?
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	Comme un chateau de cartes

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est un cadeau pour Clairdo, dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël 2018. Je la remercie pour la liberté qu'elle m'a laissée !
> 
> Je me suis inspirée de [Kings and Queens and Vagabonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNBMd9nSB8o) de Ellem pour écrire.

Du haut de l’estrade professorale, Minerva McGonagall examine ses élèves. Comme chaque année, les silhouettes s’entassent sur les bancs, parlant, riant entre deux bruits de couverts. Il y a ces têtes juvéniles qui s’extasient sur le décor et la magie, ces yeux que Poudlard émerveille pour la première fois. Il y a ces amis qui se retrouvent avec effusion, ceux qui ont tant de chose à se raconter qu’ils ne touchent pas à leurs assiettes et ceux à qui semblent vouloir goûter chacun des plats encore fumants. Il y a les nouveaux insignes brandis fièrement, les câlins et les œillades, la joie et l’excitation.

Mais, pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, le doute s’est invité à la réception. Les fossés se sont creusés entre les tables des quatre Maisons, les robes vertes assises à l’écart des autres. Il y a ces chuchotements et ces regards lancés vers les places vides, ces noms qui sont suivis d’un silence, ces ongles rongés et ces plis sur les fronts. Il y a ces personnes absentes, ces lettres de désinscription qui s’empilent dans son bureau, et celles qui n’ont même pas été écrites. Ces sorciers et sorcières qui dévisagent celles et ceux d’origine moldue, ces sorciers et sorcières qui manquent. Et il y a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, il y a le Trio d’Or qui n’est pas venu.

Minerva McGonagall a été promue directrice, et elle voudrait les sauver, toutes ces âmes innocentes. Elle les regarde et elle voit leur fragilité. Elle les aime tant, chacun d’entre eux. La plupart ont grandi sous ses yeux. Elle voudrait les prendre dans ses bras et les rassurer, leur dire que la guerre ne sera pas pour eux. Elle voudrait leur désapprendre la haine et leur enseigner l’espoir. Elle voudrait leur construire un monde sûr et accueillant, où ils n’auraient pas à choisir entre préserver leur vie ou celles des autres. Mais le monde n’est pas si beau, et la colère bout dans ses veines. Elle se battra pour leur sécurité, pour que chaque seconde passée à Poudlard soit lumineuse.

Elle prend son souffle et laisse les premiers mots s’envoler. Elle rayonne de droiture et de détermination. Le discours est bref, et les applaudissements mitigés.

Trois regards vrillent sa nuque ; elle ne fait pas attention à eux. Elle ne ressent que du mépris, un dégoût profond, pour leurs propriétaires. Trois Mangemort : deux pions dont la présence est une insulte. Un traître dont le nom lui écorche la bouche. Elle les affrontera en temps voulu.

~

McGonagall ignore ce qui est pire : être assise dans le siège de Dumbledore, sans Dumbledore pour poser son regard perçant sur elle ; ou savoir que l’assassin de feu le directeur se tient dans son propre fauteuil.

La rentrée a été physiquement et psychologiquement éreintante.

Elle sort de la paperasse, appose sa signature ici et là, rassure tant bien que mal les parents par courrier et cherche comment faire face au conseil d’administration qui, guidé par Lucius Malefoy, veut sa tête. Ses affaires se trouvent dans un tiroir qu’elle a agrandi magiquement : vider les autres lui semble, pour le moment, pareil à un outrage à la mémoire de son ami. Elle ne peut se résoudre à ouvrir le secrétaire et à faire face aux piles de dossiers couverts de son écriture. Même la collection de livres de métamorphose, qu’il lui a pourtant léguée, n’a pas quitté son étagère.

C’est absurde, mais elle espère encore. Voldemort a bien trompé la mort, et elle est certaine qu’Albus a percé son secret, alors… Peut-être est-ce encore un de ces plans dont il ne disait rien, comme ces fois où il disparaissait avec Harry Potter.

Peut-être va-t-il réapparaitre comme par magie. Peut-être a-t-elle seulement le droit de rêver. Cela ne correspond pas à sa personnalité réfléchie, certes. Aurait-il pu faire un écart pour les vivants qui ont besoin de lui ?

Elle pose sa plume et ses lunettes, se frotte les yeux. Un soupir. Ses épaules sont avachies et son front creusé. Une mèche de cheveux grisonnants s’échappe de la coiffure impeccable et retombe mollement sur sa joue.

– Le monde a posé un poids bien lourd sur vos épaules, Minerva.

Elle sursaute. Un regard chauffe sa nuque, mais elle n’y reconnaît pas la malice habituelle. 

– Professeur ?  
– Je me rappelle lorsque vous étiez jeune : vous embrassiez déjà des principes de justice et d’équité, continue Armando Dippet. Prête à vous battre pour vos convictions.  
– Quelqu’un doit bien le faire, répond la directrice en se tournant vers le portrait. Il est hors de question que Poudlard tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, et c’est ce qui risque d’arriver si personne ne reprend la place d’Albus.

Sa voix sonne plus basse qu’elle ne l’aurait voulue. Phineas Black renifle avec dédain et sort de son cadre, et elle prend conscience que les autres portraits se sont peu à peu intéressés à la discussion.

– Vous n’êtes pas là seulement grâce à Dumbledore, intervient Dilys Derwent depuis son fauteuil en cuir. L’équipe professorale a voté pour votre nomination, à quelques voix près.  
– Severus Rogue et les Carrow étaient contre évidemment, ajouta fortement Dexter Fortescue.  
– Enfin Monsieur ! Les votes sont censés rester anonymes !  
– Qui d’autre aurait pu voter contre ? De mon temps, le Ministère n’aurait jamais forcé une intrusion aussi grossière à Poudlard !  
– Je crains que le Ministère ne soit plus à même de gouverner correctement, ironise-t-elle, coupant les exclamations des peintures.  
– De mon temps…  
– Ce que je voulais dire, reprend Dippet avant que la situation ne dégénère, c’est que Dumbledore ne vous a pas laissé les mains vides.  
– Je sais bien. Il m’a légué la direction de Poudlard et, indirectement, la tête de l’Ordre du Phénix. Ce n’est rien que je ne puisse pas gérer.  
– Il m’a confié un message à vous transmettre.

McGonagall s’arrête brusquement, incrédule. Albus et ses secrets, toujours révélés au dernier moment. Depuis les années qu’elle le considère comme un ami, elle ne l’a jamais vu se tromper : les informations sont toujours vitales pour leurs destinataires. Mais il a un goût de la mise en scène, du grandiose, qu’elle n’apprécie pas. C’est à croire qu’il essaie d’alléger la tourmente des guerres en jouant avec le suspense, au détriment des nerfs des personnes qui se battent avec lui. Il a eu une toute année pour préparer sa succession, une année où les sortilèges grignotaient sa main et sa santé peu à peu. Et pourtant il n’a rien dit, préférant attendre et la mettre devant le fait accompli.

Un soupir, de nouveau. Tout ce temps, elle s’est efforcée de ne le voir que comme un ami, mais il est dur parfois d’oublier que l’homme qui a arrêté Grindelwald et qui détient les titres d’enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, récipiendaire de l’Ordre de Merlin, première classe, découvreur des douze propriétés du sang de dragon et modèle d’une carte de chocogrenouille, est un humain et est sujet aux erreurs de son espèce.

– Que me dit-il ? demande-t-elle, cachant de son mieux sa surprise et sa tristesse.  
– Ouvrez l’armoire et versez la fiole dans la Pensine.

Elle s’exécute. Sur une étagère, un flacon empli de brume argentée porte son nom. Elle le vide, et aussitôt des fragments de scènes apparaissent à la surface.

Son plongeon la transporte des années en arrière.

Elle se tient dans les coulisses d’un auditorium. Une voix lui parvient et elle sent, sans distinguer le discours, la conviction et la force qu’elle transmet. Des applaudissements explosent de temps à autre. Un jeune homme se tient juste devant elle, observant fixement la scène. Elle s’approche pour voir son visage, et se fige instantanément.

Les cheveux sont bruns, la peau lisse, le nez droit n’a pas encore été cassé. Mais ces yeux la transpercent. Elle les reconnaît sans mal, même sans les lunettes : ils ont le même bleu empreint de sagesse, la même chaleur. Mais jamais elle n’a vu Albus couver quelqu’un du regard comme il couve l’homme sur scène, jamais elle n’a vu autant de passion animer ses pupilles. Alors elle s’approche encore, s’avance sur l’estrade sans craindre d’être remarquée par le public. Elle s’approche et le propos commence à atteindre ses oreilles, de plus en plus intelligible.

Des lettres de fumée flottent au-dessus du sol, marquant “Pour le plus Grand Bien.”

Elle s’approche et fait face à l’homme dédaigneux. Son nom revient aisément et cela l’effraie. Grindelwald, bougeant avec assurance, convaincant son auditoire avec force gestes de bras.

“...car la Magie est la plus belle chose que l’on puisse posséder. Posez-vous cette question : lui faisons-nous honneur en la cachant ? En ne l’exerçant qu’à l’abri d’un secret ? Ne mérite-t-elle pas, au contraire, d’être exposée au monde ? Nous sommes capables de choses dont les Moldus n’oseraient pas rêver ! Leur montrer l’étendue de nos pouvoirs est leur rendre service, nos connaissances peuvent les élever à des capacités qu’ils n’ont pas ! La fin du Secret Magique fera le Plus Grand Bien !”

Les applaudissements rugissent dans la salle du Ministère. Grindelwald retourne dans les coulisses où Albus, pour la grande déception de la spectatrice, applaudit également.

– Pilliwickle a été convaincu par ta réponse, souffle-t-il, enjoué. Il nous manque juste quelques voix au Magenmagot.

Les deux sorciers se sourient, fiers d’eux. Ils s’embrassent. Leurs paroles restent en travers de la gorge de Minerva. A-t-il réellement été un jour convaincu par la domination du monde sorcier sur celui moldu ?

Le décor se brouille, et elle est à nouveau transportée dans le temps. Quelques années plus tard, des manuels sont éparpillés dans l’herbe d’un petit jardin. Grindelwald scrute Albus avec colère, le second lui renvoie un regard déçu, peiné. Leurs baguettes sont abandonnées sur une couverture, près de restes de sandwich.

– Alors tu peux aussi bien partir !  
– Je ne veux pas partir, Gellert.  
– Si tu n’y crois plus, il est inutile que tu restes. Je continuerai seul.  
– J’y crois. Je crois au Plus Grand Bien. Mais je ne pense plus qu’il doive passer par la conquête du monde Moldu !

La voix d’Albus sonne comme une supplique, ce qui lui déchire le cœur. La seule fois où elle l’a vu aussi vulnérable, les Potter venaient d’être assassinés, Pettigrew se faisait passer pour mort et Black était le présumé coupable. Comment en est-il arrivé à s’impliquer autant émotionnellement avec un mage noir ?

– Nous avons tout le monde sorcier pour nous. Un monde qui n’a cessé d’évoluer et une magie qu’on peut encore explorer ! Les personnes nées-moldues ont autant de magie que nous Gellert, elles participent au développement de notre monde, nous apportent un regard neuf ! Rester entre lignées de sang-purs, c’est nous enfermer dans une bulle !  
– Des personnes nées-moldues… Ce ne sont pas des personnes comme nous. Ressaisis-toi Albus. Tu ne vas pas considérer comme tes égaux les êtres qui ont agressés ta sœur et l’obligent à vivre cachée ?

Le dégoût et la révolte emplissent sa bouche. On en était donc là : les enfants qui arrivent à Poudlard chaque année, émerveillés par la magie, ravis d’avoir enfin une explication aux phénomènes irréels qu’ils ont provoqués dans leur enfance, ces enfants ont à prouver leur humanité, pour le confort de Grindelwald. Rien n’est nouveau là-dedans, mais pourquoi son ami tient-il à lui montrer qu’il y a été impliqué aussi ?

– Cela n’a rien à voir avec Ariana.   
– Alors pourquoi as-tu changé d’avis ?

Ils se font face. Leurs baguettes commencent à trembler, puis fusent dans les airs et s’échouent dans leurs mains, en même temps. La colère et la déception montent.

– Le bien ne peut pas se faire au détriment de la liberté.  
– Liberté de quoi ? De nous brûler sur des bûchers comme au Moyen- Âge ? De nous obliger à nous cacher ?  
– Liberté d’exister ! D’exercer notre magie comme ils exercent leurs arts et leurs sciences !

Il prend une inspiration profonde, et sa voix retrouve le ton calme qu’elle lui connaît si bien.

– Pour se passer du Secret Magique, il faudrait que nos deux mondes puissent se mélanger, ce qui demanderait…  
– Tu te fatigues pour rien.

Grindelwald fait un pas en avant et pointe sa baguette sous le cou de son amant. Ils ne sont séparés que par quelques centimètres. Se penchant à son oreille, il murmure, si bas que Minerva doit s’avancer pour entendre :

– Je vais répéter ma question : puisque nous n’avons plus la même opinion, pourquoi t’entêtes-tu à rester ?  
– Ce n'est pas seulement une question de combat, pour moi, Gellert.  
– Et bien, dans ce cas, tu vas devoir choisir entre tes convictions et tes sentiments, répond-il avec froideur.  
– Vraiment…  
– Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'amour : c'est un bel amusement, qui devient dangereux lorsque qu'il se transforme en distraction.

Un temps. Leurs doigts sont crispés autour des baguettes, leurs yeux accrochés se fusillent, leurs souffles se mêlent et se défient. L'animagus voit l'hésitation danser dans les iris d'Albus. Il est tendu, près du point de rupture. Elle a beau connaître la fin de l'histoire, sur le moment, elle ne sait que croire. Est-on amoureux ou raisonnable, à trente ans ?

Finalement, il se recule. La tension retombe soudainement. Grindelwald se détourne, comme si la suite était sans importance. D’une formule, le futur ex-directeur de Poudlard rassemble ses affaires. Lorsqu’il ouvre la bouche, sa voix est claire :

– Nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas la fin. J’espère simplement que tu finiras par comprendre mon choix et que le jour où nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, ce sera pour construire quelque chose de positif.

Le Transplanage fait s’envoler l’unique larme qui perle sur sa joue.

Minerva est emportée à sa suite dans le tourbillon du monde distordu. Lorsque que le sol se matérialise à nouveau sous ses pieds, elle halète. Ses poumons s’étaient crispés sous la tension du souvenir et elle avait retenu son souffle sans même le remarquer. Elle relâche doucement la pression, inspire, se répète que son ami a changé depuis le temps du duel historique, qu’il a réparé ses erreurs… Cela ne fonctionne qu’à moitié, la peur est toujours est là, logée dans son estomac comme une boule de plomb. Elle sait qu’Albus a fini par vaincre Grindelwald. Mais Albus a lui-même été tué par Voldemort, alors que Grindelwald vit toujours en prison… Qui reste-t-il ? Est-ce une façon de lui demander de reprendre son flambeau de héros ?

Elle progresse dans la nouvelle vision, derrière la silhouette fantomatique de son ami. Soudainement, elle réalise qu’elle se sent seule. 

Un petit cimetière se découpe dans le paysage. La grille grince et les cailloux roulent sous les pas. Les tombes sont alignées, certaines décorées de fleurs ou de portraits, d’autres encerclées de lierre. Celle devant laquelle il s’arrête a été rafraichie, les dorures brillent toujours sous le soleil froid.

Un homme s’y recueille déjà. Il cille à peine quand l’enseignant de métamorphose ajoute un bouquet de lys aux chrysanthèmes déjà présents.

– Bonsoir Abelforth.  
– Albus.

Ils semblent tous deux extrêmement vieux, pourtant aucun ne porte encore de barbe blanche ou de rides.

– Comment vas-tu ?  
– As-tu réellement envie de discuter maintenant ? ironise le cadet. Je vais aussi mal que depuis ton départ.  
– Tu n’as rien fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
– J’ai trié mes affaires et celles d’Ariana. Vendu la maison. Déménagé. Des petits boulots. Rien d’aussi grandiose que ta quête de pouvoir.  
– J’ai accepté un poste à Poudlard, ce n’est pas une quête… Ce n’en est plus une.  
– Grand bien te fasse.  
– J’enseigne la métamorphose.  
– Merveilleux. Grindy a pris la défense contre les forces du Mal ou l’étude des Moldus ?  
– Je ne vois plus Gellert, tu sais. J’ai tout arrêté depuis qu’il a…  
– Depuis qu’il a tué Ariana ? Tu veux que je te dise, fait-il avec amertume, tu l’as autant tuée que lui ! Tu l’as tuée quand tu nous as laissé tomber pour ses belles paroles.  
– Abelfo-  
– En fait, c’est dommage que tu ne te sois décidé à couper les ponts maintenant. Si tu avais continué ton délire mégalomane, peut-être aurais-tu au moins réussi à trouver les Reliques. Peut-être aurais-tu pu la sauver !  
– Les Reliques n’auraient pas suffi, lâche-t-il. Elle n’aurait été qu’une copie d’elle-même.  
– Voyez-vous cela. Les Reliques de la Mort sont donc incapables de vaincre la Mort. Pourquoi les as-tu recherchées avec tant de hargne dans ce cas ?  
– Cela, tu l’as deviné avant moi… J’avais soif de pouvoir.  
– J’espère que tu ne trouveras jamais le pouvoir que tu cherches, Albus. Cela nous conduirait droit au sacrifice pour tes intérêts, et j’ai personnellement assez donné !  
– Crois-le ou pas, j’ai compris le danger…  
– Evidemment. Rien n’échappe à ton esprit de génie !

Abelforth se recule, salue la tombe d’un signe de tête et se tourne vers son aîné :

– Ce n’est pas la peine de m’écrire pour prendre des nouvelles. Je me porte mieux seul.

Il part à grandes enjambées. Albus reste seul devant l’épitaphe, admirant les peintures qui n’ont cessé de lui sourire.

La Pensine rejette Minerva qui se retrouve dans le bureau directorial. Elle cligne des yeux. Les nombreux portraits la regardent avec curiosité.

– Alors ? s’enquiert Dippet.

La directrice prend son temps avant de répondre. Elle ressasse les images de son ami passionné, en colère et triste. Toutes ces facettes recèlent une vulnérabilité qu’elle n’a jamais vue, une fragilité presque.

– Pourquoi Albus a-t-il voulu me montrer ces souvenirs ? demande-t-elle finalement.  
– Jetez un Assurdiato autour de nous.

Une bulle de silence les enveloppe aussitôt, les protégeant des oreilles inquisitrices des autres portraits.

– Dumbledore voulait vous montrer que même les personnes les plus puissantes, réputées invincibles, ont leurs faiblesses.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

– J’ai eu le temps d’apprendre cela lors de la guerre.  
– Il avait lui aussi ses faiblesses. Il a fait ses erreurs. Cela ne l’a pas empêché de battre Grindelwald ou de tenir tête à Vous-Savez-Qui… Mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus qu’il était plus fort qu’eux. Il était à égalité avec Grindelwald… Et il n’a pas su tenir tête à son frère, qui n’est pourtant pas un duelliste hors pair.  
– Il était quand même puissant et sage.  
– Ce que cela signifie Minerva, poursuit la peinture d’une voix douce, est que la puissance et la sagesse peuvent s’apprendre quand la situation l’exige. Il n’est jamais trop tard pour prendre la tête d’un combat. Même si notre passé n’est pas aussi grandiose qu’on l’aurait voulu… Il s’agit surtout d’enseigner aux autres à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que nous.  
– Veut-il que je reprenne l’Ordre du Phénix en plus de Poudlard ?  
– La décision ne dépend que de vous.

– Professeur McGonagall.

Elle sursaute et se retourne tout à coup. Baguette levée, le traître se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte. Elle se prépare à saisir sa propre arme.

– Professeur Rogue. Que me vaut votre visite ?  
– Un nouveau décret du Ministère, articule-t-il, qui vous destitue de vos fonctions de directrice.  
– Oh, vraiment ? Dois-je faire mes bagages immédiatement de crainte de me faire attaquer par des Auror ?  
– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous êtes directrice-adjointe. Je prends moi-même votre place dans ce bureau.  
Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, mais l’autre soutient son regard. Oh, comme elle aimerait le chasser de son château à grands coups de Chauve-Furie…  
– Fort bien.

Elle sort, tête haute. Elle n’agira pas stupidement, l’école a encore besoin d’elle et elle sera inutile si elle se fait renvoyer.

Et puis elle a des professeurs et un groupe de combattants illégaux à avertir. Elle suivra les pas d’Albus : elle utilisera sa colère comme une force, pour tenir tête au racisme.

Mais elle ne reproduira pas son erreur : elle fera confiance à ses alliés, suffisamment pour leur partager tout ce qu’elle sait, plutôt que de distribuer les informations au compte-gouttes et de garder le contrôle à tout prix. Elle ne veut pas devenir la sorcière la plus crainte ni la plus respectée de son siècle. Elle veut lutter avec ses proches, d’égale à égal. Se dresser. Ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> On m'a fait remarquer que je ne respectais pas totalement la chronologie, et que notamment Albus et Gellert ne sont pas restés amis aussi longtemps dans leur jeunesse.   
> My bad, je n'avais pas vérifié le canon avant d'écrire ce texte !


End file.
